


Erin Comes To Buster High

by Quirky_Baller



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Baller/pseuds/Quirky_Baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostbusters High School AU- or the one where Erin can see ghosts, Patty is a history nerd, Abby and Holtzmann are the queens at Science Olympiad and Kevin is the Australian exchange student. Also Erin and Holtzmann fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erin Comes To Buster High

As the school pulled into view, Erin took a deep breath and exhaled as slowly as humanly possible. She felt a pat on her arm as the car vibrated before shutting off. She took another deep breath before opening the car door and getting out. Right away, 92 degrees of blistering heat hit her. She frowned at her black slacks before trudging towards the front.

The pitter patter of her mother’s heels became white noise as she zeroed in on a door. She could make out the outline of the corner of a desk. She saw a blonde girl dash from the left side and out of view to the right. A moment later, the school bell rang. Erin stopped in front of the door for the slightest moment before grabbing the door handle. She entered with her mom still behind her and walked up to the man manning the desk. His head snapped up and he gave her a kind smile. “

Erin stopped in front of the door for the slightest moment before grabbing the door handle. She entered with her mom still behind her and walked up to the man manning the desk.

His head snapped up and he gave her a kind smile. “Hi there!” He greeted. “How can I help you?”

Before Erin could say anything, her mom spoke. “Hello. My daughter Erin is a new student. Could you please tell us where the front office is?”

“Sure can,” He said with a smile. He turned his head and gestured toward a hallway. “Go down that hallway and the door is the second on the right. Should have a sign on there.”

After a quick thank you, Erin’s mother latched onto her shoulders and steered her down the hall and into the office door. Erin sat in an uncomfortable chair as her mom discussed the paperwork and fine tuned whatever was left to fine tune.

Maybe this was it. Maybe all she needed was a fresh start. No one knew who she was. Nobody would find out about her past. She could start with a blank slate. Maybe she could be normal. The last thought made her beam a little and she kept a smile when she was called to the desk. She felt a kiss on her head and barely heard her mom leave as the woman in front of her had her attention. She had short brown hair and the most interesting (and the first) pair of bifocals Erin had ever seen in her 15 years.

“Hi there Erin,” The lady said. “I’m Miss Melnitz, the school secretary.” She put a bunch of papers in front of Erin. “I’ve called for a student to give you a tour, but until then can I answer any questions for you?”

Erin only shook her head and grabbed the papers. The very first sheet, her school schedule, was put in a similar table arrangement like her last school. She grinned inwardly when she saw that she was missing first period, PE.

Before she could see the rest of her schedule, the office door opened and another girl entered. She had dark brown hair just like Erin, but kept hers up in a bun. She had black-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She wore a shirt and shorts, clearly dressed for the weather. The girl gave her a brief smile before turning to Miss Melnitz.

“Abby Yates reporting for duty,” The girl said, giving the secretary a salute. She turned to Erin, asking, “Is this her?”

The secretary hummed before formally introducing the two. After an awkward handshake, Abby grabbed Erin’s schedule and gestured to the door. Erin could only follow.

* * *

“So Erin, what’s with the getup? I mean, that has to be the tiniest bow tie I’ve ever seen!” The brunette only rolled her eyes as Abby quietly chortled at her own comment. “I didn’t have anything else to wear. Plus my mom thought it’d make a good impression.” Silence eased between the two girls as they continued to take notes. Mr. Heiss, their chemistry teacher, faced the whiteboard, never turning to face the class once. Whispers often erupted as he droned on. 

Erin finished writing and took a pause to look at Abby. The girl was rushing to write the last of the notes on the whiteboard. She never thought she’d have a friend. Especially someone as smart and as funny as Abby. During her “tour”, Abby would regale her with some of the more interesting tidbits including who to avoid and which hallways smelled the most like weed. It was nice. She couldn’t remember a time where she felt like a student. Where she felt normal.

 The bell rang, knocking Erin out of her stupor. She and Abby rushed out of their seats with the rest of the class. As soon as she entered the hall, Erin heard whispers all around her once more. While Abby had assured her that it was only because she was a new student, she was still antsy. As she and Abby headed to the cafeteria, she couldn’t help but hear what the other students said about her.

“That’s the new chick.”

“She’s hanging out with the weirdo.”

“Nah, she’s that freaky ghost girl! The psycho!”

Erin froze at the last one. She turned to face the boy who said that. He and his three cronies only smirked at her.

Up ahead, Abby had just noticed that she was alone and turned around. Erin stood alone in the middle while everyone was on the sides. Some were whispering, some pointed at her. A few were snickering. Erin’s face crumpled before she ran past Abby. Holding in a few curse words, she ran after Erin.

* * *

Erin ran into the first bathroom she saw. She headed for the first stall before dropping on the seat and burying her face in her hands. Sobs wracked her body as she bitterly said goodbye to her clean slate and fresh start. She was a freak again. And that meant losing Abby, her only friend. The thought caused more tears to well up. She liked having friends.

She looked up when she heard a stall door open.

_‘Oh great. I should’ve checked to see if I was alone first,’_ The embarrassing thought made her shiver in fear. Who else had she given ammunition to? She prayed that they would ignore her. Her heartbeat increased with each step, as the person seemed to get closer and closer to her stall.

Erin looked at the stall lock before inwardly groaning. She hadn’t thought to lock it! She got off the toilet seat, arm reaching to lock the door when it swung open.

Standing before her a girl with short blonde hair. She wore yellow rimmed glasses and looked at her with a charming smile. She wore a leather jacket with a green shirt and black and white splattered overalls. In her hand was a roll of toilet paper. The blonde extended the arm with the toilet paper and asked, still grinning, “Come here often?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First story in a while, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me. I'm thinking I'll go traditional story format for the first few chapters and add one shots after? Or would you rather those instead? A mix? You tell me! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
